


Segundo Primeiro Encontro

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Series: Não aquela que você perdeu [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma Sam que perdeu sua Janet e uma Janet que perdeu sua Sam se encontram pela primeira vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Segundo Primeiro Encontro

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Second First Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133042) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Sam não podia acreditar que finalmente tinha encontrado. Meses arriscando detecção e a segurança do planeta, procurando por algo que logicamente deveria existir mas que ela sabia que tinha pouquíssimas chances de encontrar, passando a maior parte do seu tempo livre analisando os dados e determinando a viabilidade das realidades. Ela finalmente encontrou o que procurava, a realidade perfeita, ou ao menos tão perfeita quanto podia esperar.

Depois de descobrir que naquela realidade Samantha Carter morreu na mesma missão que matou Janet Fraiser na sua realidade, Sam sabia que tinha encontrado a realidade ideal, mas mais pesquisa seria necessária. Precisou de semanas se conectando àquela realidade e invadindo os computadores do SGC e o computador pessoal de Janet para conseguir uma confirmação, ou a coisa mais próxima de uma que conseguiria. Aquela Janet pediu uma licença após a morte de Carter, e seu histórico de pesquisa indicava que estava considerando abandonar a força aérea e passar a trabalhar em um hospital. Não era nada conclusivo, mas ninguém saberia o que tinham olhando no computador de Sam, então ela aceitou o que conseguiu.

Ela criou um portal para o quarto de Janet, e esperou. Ouviu Cassandra chegar, e quase perdeu a coragem, mas depois de andar pela casa por um tempo, ela saiu de novo. Cassandra não era mais uma garotinha, e na realidade de Sam ela nunca passava uma sexta à noite em casa, então era reconfortante saber que isso era igual em ambas as realidades.

A cada segundo que se passava, Sam ficava mais nervosa. Esse plano soava melhor antes que ela tivesse que ficar ali, esperando, porque agora estava repassando em sua cabeça todos os modos como isso podia dar errado. Ela estava perdida em pensamentos quando Janet chegou, ligando a luz.

“Sam? Como você está aqui? Como isso é possível?” Janet disse antes que Sam pudesse dizer uma única palavra.

Sam se levantou, achando difícil respirar. Ver a Janet de novo depois de tanto tempo era quase demais, ela não sabia o que fazer ou dizer. Todos os seus planos para explicar o que estava fazendo desapareceram. Ela fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente, tentando se acalmar. “Não sou sua Sam. Eu vim de uma realidade alternativa, eu encontrei um dispositivo que me deixa abrir portais em lugares específicos, e encontrar realidades próximas da minha. Na minha, Janet morreu na mesma missão que custou a vida da sua Sam.”

“Por quê? Por que você está aqui? Por que você veio para cá?”

“Sinto muito, eu... tinha um plano. Não... não tenho mais certeza disso. Janet significava tanto para mim, eu tinha que ver ela de novo, mesmo que não fosse a mesma coisa, mesmo que fosse só uma vez.”

Janet franziu o cenho, e então ela lambeu os lábios. “Você estava apaixonada por ela.”

Sam queria negar, mais por hábito do que qualquer outra coisa, mas não podia fazer isso olhando para Janet, mesmo que não fosse a Janet que ela conhecia tão bem. “Nós estávamos juntas, em segredo. Por anos, na verdade. A relação mais longa da minha vida.”

Janet acenou. “Mas por que aqui? Tenho certeza de que existem muitas realidades que você podia ter escolhido, então por que a minha?”

“Porque você sofreu quando a sua Sam morreu. Encontrei dezenas de realidades em eu morri e você ainda estava viva, mas essa é aquela em que você mais sofreu com isso.”

“Então você pensou que eu estava em uma relação com a minha Sam.”

“Pensei errado?”

Janet baixou os olhos. “Teria sido por seis anos agora, se ela não tivesse morrido. Nunca pensei que veria seu rosto de novo.”

“Sinto muito. Não queria te causar sofrimento. Deveria ter pensado melhor sobre isso, mas quando encontrei esse mecanismo, tudo o que podia pensar era te ver de novo. Só que não era você que eu estava procurando, é claro, eu deveria ter pensado nisso.”

Janet se aproximou dela, pegando sua mão. “Entendo porque você fez isso. É só... tão estranho. Domingo passado eu estava conversando com a sua lápide, e agora você está aqui parada na minha frente.”

“Nem sei porque eu fiz isso, não de verdade. Eu sabia dos riscos de abrir janelas para outras realidades, encontrei várias em que a Terra foi destruída ou tomada pelos Goa’uld, mas era uma tentação grande demais. Eu estava tentando encontrar uma realidade que fosse igual à minha até aquela missão, e acho que a encontrei.”

“Você está dizendo que você é a mesma Sam que eu conhecia?”

“Salvo pelos últimos meses. Não posso ter certeza, mas todas as informações que coletei parecem indicar isso.”

“Como vocês duas ficaram juntas na sua realidade?” Janet perguntou.

Sam sorriu, pensando na minha memória. “Nós tínhamos levado Cass para o parque, brincado o dia inteiro com ela. Ela estava se adaptando tão bem, e eu disse para Janet que era por causa dela. Cass insistiu que eu ficasse para o jantar, então fiquei. Nós cozinhamos juntas, fizemos uma versão da Terra de um prato do mundo de Cass. Depois do jantar, começamos a assistir um filme, mas Cass estava cansada demais e pegou no sono. Nós levamos ela para cama, e decidimos seguir assistindo o filme. Em algum momento, eu me virei para dizer alguma coisa para ela, não consigo me lembrar do que, e ela estava olhando para mim. Foi então que eu soube, que eu soube que ela também se sentia assim, e que valia o risco. Eu beijei ela, e então fui embora e nós não conversamos sobre isso por semanas.”

“Até que a Sam se feriu em uma missão,” Janet interrompeu, “e eu percebi que não podia suportar perder ela. Pedi que ela viesse para o jantar quando estávamos no estacionamento, disse que a Cass estava chamando ela. Nós esperamos até que Cass estivesse dormindo, e deveríamos ter conversado sobre isso, mas estávamos tão desesperadas que começamos a nos beijar assim que ficamos sozinhas. Nós conversamos, depois, mas já era tarde demais para escolher qualquer outra coisa que não arriscar tudo para ficarmos juntas.”

Estavam mais próximas agora, próximas o bastante para sentir a respiração uma da outra. Foi Janet que terminou de fechar a distância, em um beijo que tinha novidade e familiaridade.

Sam não podia mais ficar naquela noite, já tinha deixado sua realidade por tempo demais, e cada momento que estava lá era outro momento que seu plano podia ser descoberto, mas prometeu retornar. Sabia que isso era errado de muitos modos, e que não era junto com ela mesma ou com aquela Janet, mas era algo que precisavam, independente das consequências.


End file.
